Una peña de locura
by guillermosc2001
Summary: Unete a la aventura con Guille, Dru, Al, Tania, Mister, Fack y Rookie cuando se reunen para ir a Danville, una ciudad recreada igual a la de la serie en Orlando hasta que su avión se estrella en una selva donde tendran que convivir juntos con los personajes de Phineas y Ferb, Gravity Falls y My Little Pony. Capitulo 5 Subido.
1. Datos importantes

Datos Importantes

Algunos nombres como Dru, Turen, Mister (etc.) se llaman así porque no han querido mostrar sus nombres reales o porque ya estamos acostumbrados a llamarlos de esa forma.

En el derpeismo, nuestra religión, el 27 es nuestro número especial, usamos mucho el okno y el xD.

Si quieren saber la parte donde Dru entro en el grupo y descubrió el derpeismo podréis ver el video "Derp Style".

No se ha nombrado a mucha gente del grupo, en el grupo hay mucha más gente de la que se dice en la historia.

Toda esta historia es ficción menos el prólogo. Aparecerán personajes de otras series como Phineas y Ferb, Gravity Falls y My Little Pony.

Nada en esta historia tendrá sentido a partir del capítulo 2, repito, nada es real, todo es ficción y los shippings que saldrán en la historia no han sido reales ninguna.

Esta historia tiene calificación de mayores de 10 años por algunas palabras y actos no debidos al cabo de la historia. Si necesita saber alguna duda o algún problema con la historia decídmelo a mí correo guillermosc2012 .

Sera atendida vuestra respuesta y si es posible la responderé. Algunos personajes de la historia se nombran pero luego no salen en la trama.

Aviso: Este es el tercer fan-fic que hago, no soy muy bueno y pediré lo siento por si hay algunas frases mal encajadas o algo mal descrito, disculpe las molestias.

Esta es una historia sobre el compañerismo donde los protagonistas son personas que existen realmente, los personajes de las series que saldrán a continuación serán secundarios, no os decepcionéis si no salen lo suficiente, intentare que salgan en un límite de tiempo adecuado.

Si está buscando una historia de cualquier serie de estas dicha seria ya puede estar yéndose de aquí, esta es una historia alocada y divertida con muchos cameos.

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Povermine y Jeff Swampy Marsh.

Gravity Falls no me pertenece, le pertenece a Alex Hirsch.

My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust.

Una peña de locura tiene el texto de Guillermo Solano aunque algunas ideas y canciones han sido inventadas por gente del grupo.

Ahora os presentamos "Una peña de locura", que la disfruten y que comenten que les parece. Hasta pronto. –Guillermo Solano


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Un bonito día, una de nuestras protagonistas Alba estaba en casa de Mister y le dijo:

- Oye, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un fan-fic tonto y con shippings donde nada tenga sentido?

- Nah, ya lo hará Guille

_UNA PEÑA DE LOCURA_

En una historia tan extensa solo se puede empezar por el principio. Todo fue un bonito día de Marzo de 2010 donde 3 amigos: Mikel, Mister y Turen crearon un chat en Messenger.

Oh, messenger messenger, que buenos tiempos, luego empezó a llegar gente, muuucha gente y muuucha diversión. Unos amigos reunidos por el mundo de Phineas y Ferb. Una serie que nos cambio la vida, esa serie fue la que nos reunió.

Turen subia videos de Youtube, igual que Mikel y Mister. Yo llegue en Diciembre también subiendo videos, me integre bien, fue Mister el que me dijo que me uniera a ese grupo en Diciembre de 2010, donde también se había unido Fackiuu (le llamamos Fack) y Santi, otros de los nuestros.

Eramos felices, había alguna pelea que otra pero eramos felices hablando de Phineas y Ferb, de ese gusto que teníamos en común, con distintas edades, distintos sitios del país e incluso del mundo ya que Fack era de Argentina.

Paso un año, lo celebramos y pasaron dos, que también celebramos. En los cumpleaños siempre hacíamos regalos, como videos o logos. Y había tanta gente, como Pepe, Fabri, elgranpingüino, Spain (etc.)…

Tanta gente que al cabo del tiempo algunos se fueron esos dos últimos o Santi. Y bueno, yo también me fui unos meses para descansar de aquello. En esos meses apareció en 2012 una nueva Youtuber. DruidaFeral14 llego tímida pero también se integro bien.

En 2012 llego una nueva serie que también atraería a los fans de Phineas y Ferb llamada "Gravity Falls". Nos encanto a todos e incluso algunos, como yo, decían que era mejor que Phineas y Ferb. Pero esa serie sacada en verano de 2012 no saldría en España hasta el varano siguiente. Así que toco esperar.

Dru, abreviada así al cabo del tiempo, usaba fotos de la protagonista de esa serie "Mabel" ya que tenia más o menos su personalidad.

Y bueno, pocos meses de que Dru se uniera, Mister enseño a Dru un icono, un simple icono en el Messenger. Este: fs71/f/2013/037/d/a/plantilla_meme_derp_by_

Dru enloqueció y de ahí salió la llamada "fiebre derp". Del que salió también el video "Derp style" cantado por Dru y coros de Fack. Dru investigo sobre quien hizo esa foto y fue un tal: maestroperry, después llamado Rookie.

Se hizo muy amigo de Dru y él le enseño "My Little Pony", una serie que a Dru le encanto y que se hizo algo popular en el grupo.

Se supone que si te gustaba GF eras faller y si te gustaba MLP eras brony. Yo, soy las dos cosas, y algunos del grupo lo son.

En fin, yo regrese tras muchos meses de descanso y hubo mucha gente nueva ya no en el grupo, si no por otras redes sociales. Me encontré con Alba, una chica que dibuja muy bien y le encanta Perry. También me encontré con Tania, que era la novia de Mister, también me encontré con Dru, Rookie y Juan.

Me hice muy amigo de ellos, especialmente de Alba, Dru y Tania. Y descubrimos que tras 3 años y medio, seguimos siendo igual de amigos aunque haya nuevas personas. Lo seguimos pasando genial, ¡a tope! Somos una peña de locura, una gran familia que seguirá unida siempre.

watch?v=y7bkZ1fNcEA


	3. Capítulo 1: Contando la gran noticia

Hola a todos, soy guillermosc2001, y hoy os presento un nuevo fan-fic, con los datos y el prólogo creo que todo esta explicado en esta historia y que ya sabeis la trama, ¿no es asi? xD.

Bueno, solo debo decir que esto pasa un año después de donde estamos ahora, quiere decir 2014, todos tienen un año mas, por ejemplo, yo tengo 12 años pero en la historia tengo 13. Lo mismo pasara con todos, bueno, ahora disfruten de la historia y espero que comenten, aquí os lo mostramos, "Contando la gran noticia".

Capítulo 1

Contando la gran noticia

Guille se levanto sonriente de su cama, sabía que aquel seria un gran día, le diría a todos la gran noticia. Había ganado la lotería e invitaría a toda su peña a Madrid, si podían claro. Además, en Orlando, al lado de DisneyWorld. Habían recreado la ciudad de"Danville", donde viven Phineas y Ferb.

Guille lo había visto por internet, era todo exacto, la casa de Phineas, la de Isabella, Perfido Doofenshmirtz S.L… ¡e incluso la casa de Baljeet! Él tenía dinero para todo eso, encendió su ordenador aquel día de verano y se metió en Tuenti. Al estaba conectada, decidió empezar por ella.

**Yo****:**

Hola! 18:30

**Alba****:**

Hey! 18:31

**Yo****:**

que taaal? 18:31

**Alba****:**

Bien, aquí a lo mío, y tú? 18:31

**Yo****:**

pues muuuuy emocionado 18:31

**Alba****:**

Y eso? 18:32

**Yo****:**

veras, te tengo que contar una cosa 18:32

me ha tocado la lotería, un millón, y quiero aprovecharlo 18:32

he pensado quedar todo el grupo en Madrid 18:32

ya tengo cogidos los billetes,18:32

y alli nos encontraremos e iremos a Danville 18:33

una ciudad que han hecho en recreada en la serie 18:33

:DDDDD 18:33

que, te apuntas? seria genial 18:33

**Alba****:**

Oh dios, guau! Suena bien! Madre mia, que emoción! 18:34

**Yo****:**

tendras que consultarlo con tus padres no? 18:35

**Alba****:**

Tienes razón, vuelvo ahora, espera, ojala digan que si 18:35

**Yo****:**

ojala… 18:35

**Alba****:**

Sin problema, puedo ir! ES GENIAL! 18:56

**Yo****:**

:DDDDDDD 18:56

que emoción 18:56

**Alba****:**

Va a ser fantástico! Cuando sera? :DDDDD 18:57

**Yo****:**

el finde que viene, 3 días, te recogere, luego me dices donde vives 18:57

te viene bien? 18:57

**Alba****:**

Espera 18:57

**Yo****:**

omg, y pensar que estaran dru, mister, tania, turen... 18:58

que yays 18:58

**Alba****:**

Ya estoy, me ha dicho que si :DDDDD 19:13

Toda la peña unida… que LoL va a ser 19:13

**Yo****:**

y tanto 19:14

por cierto, puedes decírselo tu a tania? 19:14

solo dile que nos reunimos, no le digas lo de danville 19:14

**Alba****:**

Vale, ahora mismo voy 19:13

**Yo****:**

bueno, me voy a decírselo a mas gente 19:14

ya hablamos luego 19:14

chaoooo 19:14

**Alba****:**

Oh ok, hasta luego, bye :D 19:14

Al todavía no se lo creía, todavía se pensaba que era una broma, había hablado unos largos 20 minutos con su madre sobre el tema principal y otros 20 sobre el transporte. Dijo que ya era independiente, ya tenia 17 años, era normal, ella le había hablado taaanto del grupo a su madre.

Al se fue a dar una vuelta, todavía no se creía que fuera a ver a Mister, Tania, Turen, Guille, Dru… ¡Eran sus mejores amigos! Andando por las calles se cruzo con una amiga normal y corriente de su colegio:

- Hey, hola Al- le saludo amigablemente la chica pelirroja

-Emmm, hola Paula- dijo tímidamente Al

- ¿Al final vamos a quedar este finde?

- Oh, pues, lo siento, tengo… cosas que hacer…- dijo disimulando y echándose el pelo a un lado

- Vaya, pues… otro día será… supongo…- dijo la amiga algo enfadada

Hubo un momento de tensión en esa calle (ai temsiom) hasta que Al se fue sin decir media palabra. Sus amigas no querían que supiera adonde iba, iba a casa de realmente su mejor amiga, Tania.

Ding Dong

- ¡Alba, pasa!- recibió Tania amigablemente a su amiga

Ella se adentro en su casa y se sentó en tu sofá junto a ella, no venia para charlar, dibujar o ver un capítulo de Phineas y Ferb juntas. No, venía a anunciarle la gran noticia.

- Y que, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto su amiga

- Quería anunciarte algo…- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

- ¿El qué?- pregunto la amiga

- Guille me ha dicho una cosa…

- ¡Oh dios mío, estáis saliendo! ¡AAAAH!- exclamo emocionada

- No, ¡No! ¡NO! Eso no, algo muuucho mejor

- Dime

- Ha ganado la lotería y… va a reunir a todo el grupo en Madrid- dijo con una sonrisa inmensa

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERO QUE FUERTEEEEEEEE- exclamo sin parar Tania

- Tranquilízate, lo tendrás que consultar con tus padres, ¿no?- le dijo su amiga haciéndole entrar en razón.

- Oh, cierto- dijo mientras su cara cambiaba

- Si quieres me voy…

- No hace falta, sabes que mi madre es muy comprensiva ahora y que hemos tenido una gran subida económica en nuestra familia, puedes insistir conmigo- le dijo riéndose.

Las dos lo decidieron hacer y tras media hora hablándolo y diciéndole todo al final lo consiguieron, saltaron de alegría y bailaron a más no poder. Era normal, le había hablado taaanto del grupo a su madre…

Mientras Guille se lo anunciaba a Dru, ella no sabía si podía ir, no sabía si sus padres le dejarían pero aun así, Dru se alegro mucho de oír eso, que todos serian felices yendo y conociéndose en persona aunque ella no.

Decidió llamar a Raquel para consultarlo con ella antes que con su madre.

- Yiajajá!- saludo Dru a Raquel por teléfono con su frase habitual al empezar una conversación.

- Hola Dru, ¿Qué tal?- dijo con su voz sincera y amable

- Muy yays, jajajajaja – le dijo Dru a su amiga esa palabra que tanto usaba cuando estaba feliz.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Guille me ha dicho una cosa y he decidido contártelo antes a ti- le dijo a Raquel

Hablaron y hablaron explicándole todo lo que le había le dicho Guille. Ella le dijo que se lo dijera a su madre con tacto, solo eran 3 días, una vez llego a estar 2 semanas en casa de Raquel y no se enfado mucho. Pero es que esto es Madrid y nada más que ¡Orlando!

Ella ya había ido el año pasado a ese lugar. Desde que su madre tuvo ese "cambio" al contarle que tenía un grupo de amigos en internet todo se lo tomo bien y se llevaron mejor.

Pero Dru ya no sabía si se lo tomaría mejor para irse con unos amigos que no ha visto en su vida a Orlando. Bueno, una vez vio a Guille, en la Navidad del año pasado, pero el vino a su pueblo, no se fue ella.

Dru se armo de valentía igual que aquel día en el que le dijo a su madre que tenía un grupo y fue a su habitación a decírselo. Al principio se enfado un poco pero luego, tras pensarlo mucho y media hora insistiéndole lo acepto. Su madre dijo que ya tenía 16 años y que ya era independiente. Dru salto y bailo de la alegría, por fin vería a sus amigos.

Le pregunto a Raquel si quería ir, pero ella dijo que no, que es mejor que solo vayan los del grupo.

Era normal que le dejara ir, ella le había hablado a su madre taaanto del grupo…

Mister estaba en su casa con el ordenador tranquilamente cuando alguien se conecto a Skype. Era Tania, súper emocionada por la noticia que le había dicho recientemente.

No puedo evitarlo, no pudo esperar a que se lo dijera Guille, así que se lo soltó y él se quedo tan impresionado como todos a los que se lo habían dicho, no podía reaccionar así que se lo dijo a sus padres a ver si lo aceptaban.

Tras una conversación de media hora y algún que otro grito su madre decidió que si iría con la condición de que nunca más volviera a verles. Mister se puso serio en ese momento pero decidió que si, prefería encontrarse ahora que algún otro día, era la ocasión perfecta incluso aun no sabiendo que se irían a Danville.

Aun así su madre lo acepto, dijo que ya era independiente, ya tenía 16 años, era normal, le había hablado taaanto a su madre del grupo…

Turen y Fack navegaban por Skype aburrido sin ver que nadie estaba conectado. Hasta que vio que Guille se conectaba y empezó a hablar con Turen y Fack y les dijo básicamente lo mismo, pero claro, diciéndole lo de Orlando.

Se alegraron bastante y aunque Turen siempre tuvo privacidad con su rostro decidió ir con ellos y emprender una aventura y Fack dijo lo mismo que él, los 2 lo deseaban pero todo iba con la decisión de sus padres.

Turen les insistió mucho, se tiraron media hora hablando sobre el tema y viendo pros y contras hasta que sus padres, con una gota en la frente y con la voz gastada de tanto gritar decidieron dejare ir ya que iba mucha gente y por la emoción de él.

Fack insistió aun más que Turen ya que ese fin de semana tenía que cuidar de su hermana pequeña, insistió cuarenta minutos, pero decidieron al final dejarle ir y que se divierta durante 3 días.

Era normal que los padres de Fack y Turen les dejaran ir, los dos ya tenía 17 años, eran independientes, y además, les había hablado taaanto a sus padres del grupo…

Guillermo estaba en su casa, feliz, Mister ya le había dicho que se lo había contado Tania pero le conto también lo de Orlando.

Él ya no sabía si iría entonces, pero esta vez les insistió aun más a sus padres. Tras esta vez una hora de charlar sobre el tema también decidieron dejarle. Mister no podía estar más feliz.

Guille se lo diría ahora a Tania, él ya sabía que Al le había dicho todo menos lo de Danville, él quería decírselo, y así fue.

[20:02] Tania: OLA KE ASE SOLANO O KE ASE

que tal tío!

me alegro de verte

[20:02] Guillermo Solano: lo mismo digoooo

que tal?

[20:03] Tania: ilusionada, siempre soñé este día

sois mi segunda familia...

[20:03] Guillermo Solano: segunda?

no somos la primera?

xd

[20:03] Tania: la primera es la geoligica. Dicen que todos tenemos dos familias: la que tenemos, y la que hacemos

y vosotros sois esa última.

[20:04] Guillermo Solano: ohhhh

que bonito

vosotros tambien sois mi familia

y es que encima a danville!

[20:05] Tania: Danville?

[20:05] Guillermo Solano: claro, no lo sabias?

oh mierda es verdad, se me olvido contartelo

en orlando

hay un Danville ficticio

alli iremos

3 dias

[20:06] Tania: :O Ese es ahora mi primer sueño...Ya que el anterior primero está cumplido :D

Coño

Ok!

[20:07] Guillermo Solano: va a ser epic

[20:07] Tania: no más epico que nosotros juntos.

Tania: Dru: YIAJAJÁ! Sabeis si hay una tienda de napolitanas aquí cerca?

Señora que escucha: allí, en dirección recta

Dru: gracias!

Bueno chicos

estoy contenta de veros

ahora vuelvo

[20:08] Guillermo Solano: xDDDDD

que buena recreacion

supongo que así sera

xDDD

[20:09] Tania: LOL "recreación"? Parques recreativos? Donde?

Señora: allí, a la izquierda

Tania: esta ciudad tiene de todo

[20:09] Guillermo Solano: LOL

viva madrid

okno

bueno

nos vemos ya el sabado

yo me tengo que ir

[20:10] Tania: nooo

[20:10] Guillermo Solano: sorry

:(

pero bueno, nos veremos ya en el gran dia

que te vaya bien

chaoooo

[20:10] Tania: igualmente

chaoooo

Guille se despidió de Tania y se fue a dar un paseo, eran las 8 y media, asi que ya oscurecía a las 9, cuando llego a su casa, ceno y se acosto. No paraba de pensar en el viaje, en el encuentro y en Orlando. Era su sueño y también el del grupo.

Fue raro que su madre aunque haya ganado la lotería le deje hacer esas cosas solo, pero ella ya dijo que tenía 13 años, era independiente, aunque, claro, era normal, le había hablado taaanto a su madre del grupo…


	4. Capítulo 2: La Gran Reunión

OLA KE ASE, CON GANAS DE LEERLO O KE ASE xD. Bueno bueno, lo primero, tengo que pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subirlo, por eso lo he hecho bastante largo. En un principio el capítulo se dividiría en dos, pero pensé que asi estaría bien.

BUENO BUENO, este capítulo es… clave. Creo que es muy bonito y… contiene alguna que otra canción… (Más o menos 4 en total).

Algunas son versiones de otras canciones que cambie la letra u otras solo las nombro, os recomiendo escucharlas pero no son importantes para la historia, no esperéis que ponga la letra.

Y si fans impacientes, ya saldrán toooodos los personajes que queráis. Intentare subir el capítulo cada Domingo, a lo mejor tengo algún parón, si es asi, avisare

En este capítulo me ha ayudado mucho Alba, un personaje más en la historia y quería darle las gracias. También se lo dedico, como no, a toda la peña y en especial a un amigo que agradece esto desde ahí arriba, Mikel Arzak.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo ya que para mí de momento es el mejor (aunque solo lleve el prólogo y 2 mas xD).

Esto es "La gran reunión", que lo disfruten J

Capítulo 2

La gran reunión

Paso una semana, el día siguiente sería el gran día. Dru estaba en su casa emocionada con Cinn a su lado, y bueno, Cinn… espera, ¿no os he hablado de Cinn?

- Eso asqueroso, dame un poco de importancia- dijo el poni rosa- morado- eso, morado.

Bueno, Cinn, era un poni morado muy parecido a Pinkie Pie.

- Ni lo sueñes, no me parezco a ella- dijo con su voz grave y desilusionada- Que te den- yo solo explico cómo lo dices. Bueno, Cinn no es que tenga muy buen humor, pero Dru la quiere mucho, para eso es su mascota…

- Eh, eh, eh, eh, de mascota nada, Dru es mi mascota analfabeto de mierda- dijo con su voz grotesca- GROTESCA TU MADR

- Eh Cinn, para de hablar con el narrador y romper la cuarta pared, lo siento- dijo su dueña interviniendo con esa última frase algo apenada y mirándome.

Bueno, seguiré, Dru estaba muy emocionada porque…

- ¿Y esa es la mierda de cameo que tengo?- grito Cinn

- Yo tuve uno peor- apareció la amiga de Dru, Raquel con un montón de aplausos y risas como en una sitcom posando en la puerta de la habitación de Dru- la verdad es que me esperaba más brillantina, diamantes y sangre – dijo mientras sonaban más risas de fondo.

- ¿Con que más sangre no?- dijo Cinn cuando saco un cuchillo de la colección que tenia y se echo encima de ella.

Dru se aterrorizo pero luego quito a Cinn de allí y las separo a las dos tras una gran mancha de sangre, por suerte seguían las dos vivas.

Bueno, creo que ya puedo seguir con la historia, Dru estaba muy emocionada por que vería por fin a sus amigos cuando se rasco la oreja, ya está.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Tanto para eso!- me grito Cinn mientras me escupía- Me das asco

Y tú nauseas, dije mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí con uno de sus cuchillos.

- No me puedo creer que mañana ya sea el día- dijo Tania a Alba

- Si… ¿no crees que será muy epic?

- Creo justamente eso, jajajajaja- le contesto su amiga

- Una canción sobre la peña estaría muy bien- dijo Alba

- ¿Eso no está ya en el prólogo?

¡Dejad de romper la 4ª pared!

- Ok ok, bueno, creo que estaría muy bien hacer otra

Alba: Cada día es todo un placer

Si a la peña puedes tu tener

Tania: Estamos emocionadooos

Vamos a reencontrarnos

Guille: Pues mañana será un día especial

Gritaremos hasta reventar

Turen: Y estamos preparados

Pues por eso cantamos

Mister: Esto va a ser genial

¡La peña!

Dru: Por fin veré a

¡La peña!

Fack: Vamos a disfrutar

¡La peña!

Guille: Si hay novedades

A ellos se le enseña

Alba: Me voy a levantar

¡La peña!

Tania: Pues yo me siento

Trollear a Al

Mister: No se que cantar

¡La peña!

Todos: Por fin veré mi verdadera familia

Cada día es un placer

Si a la peña puedes tu tener

Por eso hemos organizado esto

Guille: ¡Organice esto!

Todo: ¡Toda la peña unida!

Toda la peña unida…

¡Toda la peña unidaaa!

Si, toda la peña unidaaaa

Por eso te digo peña

¡Contigo todo es mejooor!

El día llego, todos estaban tan emocionados, Guille recogió a todos los amigos de casa en casa con una limusina. Ya se ya se, era bastante glamuroso, pero Guille quería soñar, y con eso soñaba, mientras estaba en la limusina escuchaba en su MP4 "Hecho con tus sueños" de Maldita Nerea, su grupo favorito. Dejo que las lágrimas de emoción fluyeran por sus mejillas. Sus amigos, su familia, todo para él.

La canción acabo, y otra empezó a la misma vez que acabo el trayecto y llego a Albolote, el pueblo de Dru. Tuvo que parar la canción pero al ver que era la siguiente se le pego en la cabeza mientras caminaba por las calles de Albolote. Era "Demons" de Imagine Dragons, otro de sus grupos favoritos también.

Camino hacia la calle donde vivía Dru de la que ya había sido informado por chat. Por allí se encontró a Raquel que le guio más o menos por donde estaba la casa. Guille llego al final, a esa calle y llamo a la puerta.

- Ola ke ase – dije cuando Dru abrió la puerta y se encontró conmigo, lo primero que hizo fue darme un abrazo (o un abacho, como decía ella)- hey hey hey, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto sonriendo y también dándole el abrazo.

- Guille, muchas gracias por hacer esto- dijo separándose ya de él- es mi sueño, es mi vida…

- Gracias tu por haber aceptado

- ¿Cómo no iba a aceptar?- pregunto ella retóricamente riéndose.

- Bueno, vamos a por Mister- le dije feliz mientras ella se despedía de su madre y entraba a la limusina. Raquel vino para despedirse y antes de salir.

- Tráeme un pin Toby- le dijo Raquel con ese mote cariñoso que tenia hacia ella.

Ella sonrió y la limusina salió disparada hacia La Línea de la Concepción, el pueblo de Mister mientras Dru y Guille hablaban de My Little Pony en la limusina.

- ¿Entonces qué haríamos si nos encontráramos a Rarity en el avión?- pregunto Dru

- Matarla por supuesto

Guille tenía un especial odio por Rarity, el poni que siempre va a la moda en la serie. Para él la serie seria perfecta si no estuviera Rarity. Rieron mucho recordando viejos momentos hasta que llegaron a La Línea.

Allí llegaron hasta la casa de Mister con ayuda de un amigo suyo llamado Moi. Total, llegaron hasta la calle exacta y llamaron a la puerta de Mister donde allí estaba él.

- Misteeeer- gritaron emocionados Dru y Guille al unísono.

- Ah, ¿Qué era hoy?- pregunto Mister algo atontado mientras que ellos se quedaban asombrados.

- Pu-pues claro que era hoy, ¿no los sabias?- pregunto Guille algo confuso

- ¡Era broma! Claro que estoy preparado- dijo emocionado cuando dio un abrazo a sus dos amigos- sabía que no era una broma, ¿¡VES MAMA!?

- ¡YA LO SABIA, AHORA COGE TUS MALETAS Y SAL DE MI CASA!- le grito su madre de fondo.

- Dice que se alegra de conoceros- dijo él sonriente

- Emmmm, vale…

Ya habían tres en la limusina y el triple de ilusión, cuando recibieron la llamada de alguien, era Turen, Guille lo cogió.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Hola amigos!- saludo Turen cuando todos le saludaron alegres- Chicos, tengo que deciros una mala noticia y otra buena.

- Empieza por la buena- insistió Mister

- Veréis, estoy muy ilusionado por que por fin veré al grupo pero ya que no quiero que os molestéis en recogerme me llevaran a Madrid mis padres. Eso tiene parte buena y parte mala, podre ir a Madrid pero no a Orlando ya que mis padres no me dejan, lo siento- dijo eso ultimo apenado

- Ohhh, que pena- dijeron todos

- Pero vosotros disfrutad, Carpe Diem, hasta mañana por la mañana, ya estoy ansioso, byeeee- se despidió Turen.

- Jo, no estará en Orlando- se quejo Mister

- Si… pero bueno, vamos a Galicia, ¿no?- pregunto Dru

- ¡Por supuesto! Allí recogeremos a Alba y Tania

- Tania…- suspiro Mister emocionado, iba a ver a su novia, su amor, no podía esperar.

Paso la noche, Galicia estaba lejos, ellos tres habían dormido en la limusina pero en mitad de la noche Guille se despertó y vio que Mister y Dru estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba con ellos, miro la ventana cuando vio que ponía, Galicia 30 kilómetros.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de reencontrarse con toda la familia, miro al frente un momento cuando noto una voz detrás suya masculina.

- Hay ganas de verlas, ¿eh?

- Seguramente tu más, sobre todo una en especial- dijo Guille sonriendo a su amigo. Hubo un silencio agradable pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando en poco tiempo, y lo que le esperaba.

- Gracias Guille, enserio, si no fuera por ti…

- No, si no fuera por ti no, si no fuera por vosotros Mister, sin vosotros no seria nada, nunca tendré en la vida unos amigos así- le dijo a su amigo emocionado. Hubo otro silencio, el silencio lo decía todo, la ilusión, el agradecimiento, la amistad…

- Ojala estuviera…- dijo Mister, los dos sabían a qué se referían, pero no se entristecieron, si no que se alegraron mas recordando bueno momentos.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo Dru bostezando y estirándose.

- Pues a 20 kilómetros- dijo Mister sonriente.

- ¡Guau! Que nervios…

- ¿Desayunamos?- propuso Guille.

- Claro

Los chicos se tomaron unas tostadas y para Dru una napolitana, su comida preferida.

- ¡Lo mejor son las pepitas de chocolate!- repitió Dru.

- Ya te hemos oído Dru- dijo Mister entre risas.

A Mister le encantaba ese ambiente, ese buen rollo, esa amistad.

- ¿Así que hoy estrenaban la quinta de My Little Pony no Dru?- pregunto Guille a Dru

- Si, todos los bronies están súper emocionados, cuando volvamos lo veré

- ¿Por qué verlo en tu casa si podemos verlo en el avión, no?- dijo Guille vacilando.

- Oh, ¡eso sería fantástico!

- Venga, dejad los ponis esos ya- rio Mister- todos se acuerdan de My Little Pony pero… ¿Qué capítulo dan también hoy de Phineas y Ferb?

- ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvido! ¡El especial de Star Wars! ¿Era hoy?- pregunto Guille

- Sí, creo que el vuelo será largo, ¿dará tiempo también a verlo?

- Por supuesto- dijo Dru sonriente como durante todo el trayecto

- 10 kilómetros- dijo Guille.

- ¿Ya? Vaya, el tiempo se pasa volando- se dio cuenta Dru- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete y media- dijo Mister viendo el reloj impaciente mientras que Dru reía por su actitud.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando de sus series favoritas (Phineas y Ferb, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony (etc.)…) y riéndose sin parar hasta que llegaron a Galicia donde llegaron a casa de Alba, donde allí estaba esperando Tania.

Mientras, en la casa de Alba…

- Por fin le veré… no me lo puedo creer- repetía una y otra vez Tania. Alba vacilo. Ella estaba emocionada por ver a sus amigos pero ya le cansaba que repitiera tanto eso último.

Llamaron al timbre, Alba sonrió, Tania salto y una voz sonó de la puerta.

-Buenos días, soy del equipo de hoteles Asur, quería saber si le interesa

"Mierda"- pensó Tania. Alba dijo que no le interesaba y el hombre se fue de allí. Tania estrujo un cojín contra su cabeza cuando llamó el timbre otra vez…

- ¿Estas preparado Mister?- pregunto Guille

- Claro claro… Solo algo nervioso- dijo temblando

- Venga, tu puedes- le dio fuerzas Dru

Ding Dong

- ¡Ya he dicho que no me interesa!- dijo una voz dentro de la casa

"Em em, vale, supongo que será otra cosa, supongo que le intereso, ¿no? Bueno, lo preguntare"- pensó Mister

- ¿Seguro que no te interesa tu novio?

El corazón de Tania dio un vuelco, corrió hacia la puerta desesperadamente. Alba no paraba de sonreír y Mister y Tania se fundieron en un beso en el que ella le agarraba del pelo y el de la cintura.

- Que bonito es el amor- dijo Guille disfrutando de esa romántica escena.

Finalmente, Tania y Mister se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y Dru intervino:

- Eooo, ¿existo? Soy esa chica que tiene problemas mentales…

- ¡Dru!- grito Tania mientras la abrazaba- ¡Guille!- repitió lo mismo con este último.

- Yo no suelo ser muy cariñosa pero…- dijo Alba cuando se lanzo a abrazar a todos.

- Y esto es lo que yo llamo "familia"- dijo Guille

-Ohhhh- dijeron todos mientras se abrazaban

- ¿Sabes que os digo amigos?- pregunto Dru mientras todos preguntaban el que cuando ella respondió con una canción.- ¡Today is gonna be a great day!

Todos aplaudieron a Dru y rieron.

- Gracias, gracias…

- ¿Vamos a la limusina?- dijo Guille

Todos entraron y fueron con un destino, Madrid, y luego Orlando, mejor dicho, Danville. Dru y Alba jugaban a Pokemon, Mister y Tania hablaban sin parar y Guille simplemente ardía en deseo de llegar allí y pasárselo bien, de vez en cuando, sin que ellos supieran porque, daba un abrazo a alguno de ellos.

- Hey, ¿Qué haces?- decía Mister

- ABACHOOOOO – decía Dru

- Quítate. Ahora. Mismo- decía Alba

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- decía el conduc… espera, ¿ya han llegado?

- ¡Si! ¡Por fin!- dijo Mister

- ¡Vamos!- dijo Guille cuando todos salieron. La primera impresión fue bastante buena ya que les había dejado justo enfrente de la puerta del sol, donde allí Turen les esperaba.

- ¡Tureeeeen!- gritaron todos al bajar de la limusina y se abrazaron a él.

- Veo que estáis todos los planeados que vendrían- dijo Turen sonriente.

- No podría faltar ninguno- dijo Dru.

- Me-me alegro mucho de veros- dijo Turen mientras que les dio otro abrazo largo cuando alguien intervino.

- ¿Quién quiere comer unos churros?- propuso Guille.

- ¿Se supone que hay que pensar mal?- pregunto Mister.

- En fin…

La panda entera fue hacia un restaurante de cerca, unos churros a las 11 de la mañana no sientan nada mal. La camarera les trajo un chocolate con churros a cada uno.

- Perdone camarera, ¿me puede traer a mí una napolitana?- pregunto Dru.

- Oh, claro claro, enseguida…

Y Dru disfruto de la mejor napolitana del país mientras que los otros reían viendo la reacción de ella al tomarla.

Hablaron sobre el vuelo, la hora a la que irían, de cuando podrían ir Fack y Rookie que vivían en Argentina. Ellos irían también a la misma hora, pero llegarían antes, les estarían esperando y tendrían que guardarse las ganas de ir a verlo por su cuenta y no de tener que esperarlos durante 6 horas. Mientras verían Orlando, y no Danville.

Todo era perfecto hasta que llego la hora de que Turen se fuera.

- Lo siento chicos, yo me voy ya- dijo él.

- Nooooo- gritaron todos, Turen era de los más queridos y de los que más tiempo llevaban en el grupo, no podían creerse que se fuera sin ver Danville.

- Enviadme fotos, os echare de menos, y espero que volvamos a vernos otra vez, chao a todos.

- Adiós- dijeron todos un poco deprimidos.

- ¡Ya es casi la hora, tenemos que irnos!- grito Guille.

Mister: ¡Tenemos que irnos chicos nos vamos ya vámonos!

Dru: Vamos a Orlando, a el aeropuerto.

Mister: ¡Tenemos que irnos chicos nos vamos ya vámonos!

Dru: Guille, Alba, Mister, Tania, Fack, Rookie y yoooooo.

- Precioso, pero se escapa el avión- advirtió Guillermo mientras corría.

Corrieron y corrieron y por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, que por cierto, tenían pase VIP. Un hombre negro, alto, grandote y con barba dijo:

- ¿Contraseña?

- Derpland27- dijo Guille

- Correcto, pasen al vuelo VIP, como hemos descubierto que os gusta Phineas y Ferb, Garvity Falls y My Little Pony os hemos puesto en un avión con todos sus personajes, que disfrutéis del vuelo…

- ¡ALAAAAA! ¡HAS DICHO GARVITY!- grito Guille

- ¡¿Pero tu has escuchado?!- dijo Dru agarrando y agitando a Guille- ¡Nuestros personajes preferidooos!

Pensaban que era una broma, que probablemente solo estén unos cartones y ya está, pero cuando entraron se llevaron una sorpresa.

Estos son los personajes que se encontraron dentro de ese bendito avión:

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Linda, Jeremy, Lawrence, Stacy, Vannesa, Las chicas exploradoras, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos, Bamboleos (Waddles) Grenda, Candy, Gideon, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Celestia y Luna.

Imaginaos ya vosotros la reacción de todos nosotros, algunos se desmayaron, otros vomitaron arcoíris, otros lloraron.

Se sentaron, Alba no pudo evitar hablar con Isabella, Perry y Doofenshmirtz, Dru se fue a por Mabel y Twilight. Guille a por Pinkie Pie y Dipper. Mister a por Phineas y Ferb, Tania a Candace y asi, se iban levantando, hablando con la gente que más amaban.

- Dilo otra vez- pidió Alba.

- Grrrr

- Ay…- susurro Alba cuando se desmayo.

Guille estuvo a punto de matar a Rarity pero Dru le paro. Fluttershy se escondía por los rincones, no le gustaba tanto jaleo. Cuando de repente sonó una voz que dijo:

ATENCION, PONGANSE SUS CINTURONES, ESTAMOS TENIENDO TURBULE… OH OH, ¿QUE ES ESO? ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pensaron todos, ellos todavía no lo sabían con certeza, pero estaban sufriendo un accidente de avión.

¿Por qué?

CHAN CHAAAAAN, y si, se acabo el capítulo, no penséis que sigue.

Bueno, si pongo esto es porque quiero que participéis en la historia. Veréis, esto funciona asi. Diré varias opciones por las que el avión se va a pique y vosotros lectores queridos míos, tendréis que votar que opción queréis. De esta manera vosotros participareis en la historia más o menos. No sé si hare esto otra vez, lo más probable es que si, pero no esperéis nada. Aquí las 7 opciones…

a) El balón de Sergio Ramos se choco contra el avión

b) Mister y Alba jugaban a lanzarse ornitorrincos y se choco con el avión

c) Rainbow Dash hizo un Rainboom Sónico y se choco contra el avión.

d) Se cae un satélite que recoge información de todas nuestras vidas.

e) "Snorlax" (no le busquéis razón, todo es culpa de Dru y Alba que le gustan Pokemon)

f) Un rayo de Pikachu (esto también es culpa de ellas de alguna manera)

g) El MP4 de Guille se atranca en el motor.

Y estas fueron las opciones que TU tienes que elegir, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leerme, dejar rewiews y nos vemos en el próximo, ¡Adiós!


	5. Capitulo 3: Nothing Left To Say

HOLAAAA, aqui con otro capítulo, la verdad, es que no tengo mucho que decir, me ayudo mucho Alba con el principio y al final 5 personas votaron la opción B y una la opción D. Ya sabeis lo que toca. Bueno, disfrutad el capítulo (que para mi es el mejor) y esto es:

"Nothing left to say"

Capitulo 3

Nothing left to say

Había un fallo en el sistema del avión, algo se había colado dentro del motor y el avión caía.

- ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO!- grito Tania.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Guille.

El motor estaba hecho polvo, Alba y Mister jugaban a lanzarse ornitorrincos y uno atravesó el motor.

- ¡Caemos!- advirtió Dru. Todos caían incluidos sus personajes preferidos y esa sensación de hundimiento recorrían por sus venas, ¿A dónde? No podían fijarse en ello, pero un poni valiente llamado Rainbow Dash se asomo y vio que caían a una isla desierta, más o menos extensa pero aislada de todo, tenía una orilla como si fuera una playa y luego era todo bosque.

El avión no resistió mas, decidió estrellarse pero Phineas había reconstruido algunas piezas del avión rápidamente para que no cayera tan bruscamente. Lo consiguió. El avión aterrizo, si, hubo heridas, pero no hubo muertes, al menos no por ahora…

Fuego. Mucho fuego, pero Twilight Sparkle intento apagarlo con su magia, aunque casi no era efectivo, pero ella lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDADME!- gritaba un científico con una nariz peculiar, su brazo estaba encajado en dos piezas del avión, no podía sacarlo. Un ornitorrinco se saco un sombrero e intento ayudarle tirando de él, pero solo consiguió que gritara más.

- Vaya vaya, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo un niño de 12 años sacudiéndose el polvo y recogiendo una gorra blanca y azul observando la escena- Espera, ¿y Mabel? ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel!- gritó desesperado.

- ¡Guille!- gritaba Alba cuando le vio tirado en la arena de esa misteriosa playa.

- Estoy bien…- dijo levantándose dolorido mientras su amiga le decía preocupada- eres… ¡una idiota!

- ¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué?

- ¡Hiciste que cayéramos a esta maldita isla por ese ornitorrinco, y ahora estamos perdidos!- le grito a su amiga enojado.

- Lo-lo siento, solo jugaba con Mister, lo siento enserio.

- ¿Y si se ha perdido alguien, o ha tenido una herida grave o algo peor?- dijo nervioso

- Relájate, no pensemos en lo peor, hay que encontrar al resto del grupo, luego llamaremos a alguien o cualquier poni volador podría llevarnos o Phineas y Ferb con sus inventos…

- Sueñas demasiado… ¿crees que pueden hacer esas cosas? No sabemos nada sobre ellos ni porque están aquí…- explico Guille.

- Pero debemos soñar, ¿para qué nos hemos reunido? Para soñar con nuestra familia, íbamos a ir a Danville y seria genial, ¿pero por que hay que reprimirse? ¡Hay que soñar, estamos con los personajes de nuestras series preferidas! ¡Alégrate!- dijo eso último con una sonrisa.

- No Alba, no puedo alegrarme pensando en cosas terribles que pueden pasar a otro como a Mister, Dru o Tania

- ¡Pero no debes pensar en eso!- insistió Alba

- ¿Sabes qué? Si le pasara algo grave a alguien del grupo lo que menos me molestaría seria que fueras tú, no me hables, no te atrevas a mirarme a la cara…- dijo muy enfadado, nunca nadie lo había visto asi.

Los dos amigos caminaron recuperándose del golpe y buscando a sus amigos, se encontraron varios personajes y decidieron llevarse a Candace, Mabel y Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?- no paraban de preguntar Pinkie sonriente.

- Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano…- decía Mabel triste.

- ¡Mamaaa!- gritaba Candace

Todos estaban tristes (menos Pinkie), buscaban a su familia, querían gritar y pedir ayuda, pero les faltaban fuerzas, cuando encontraron a Dipper.

- ¡Mabel!

- ¡Dipper!- exclamo cuando se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal

- Palmadita palmadita- dijeron a la vez y se rieron después, daba igual la situación, eso siempre les hacia reír a los mellizos.

A Guille se le esbozo una sonrisa, aunque estuvieran perdidos, sin saber donde estaban sus amigos y sin saber si podrían salvarlos, el respiro hondo y siguió caminando cuando se encontró algo que le alivio y le preocupo de nuevo al verlo bien.

Era Dru. Tirada en el suelo. Sangrándole el brazo.

- ¡Dru!- grito Alba echándose al suelo junto a ella, Guille hizo lo mismo apartando a Alba de en medio con una mirada asesina.

- So… ¿sois vosotros?- susurro Dru lentamente dolorida.

- Si, ya estamos aquí tranquila- le dijo su amigo nervioso y a la vez intentando tranquilizarla. No podía evitar mirar la herida, cada vez que lo hacía era como un golpe en el estomago, era muy grave.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alba.

- Estoy… me duele… Twilight me salvara… con su magia…- dijo mirando hacia el cielo sonriendo.

- No… ¡tenemos que buscar a alguien que la salve!- grito Guille. El no sabía dónde estaba Twilight, tenía que buscarla, a ella o a alguien que pueda curarla- Voy a buscar ayuda…

-Vamos, tengo que encontrar a alguien, piensa Guillermo, ¿Qué personaje puede curar una herida asi?- pensaba Guille mientras caminaba buscando a alguien- Puede que Twilight porque lo había dicho Dru pero a lo mejor estaba teniendo alucinaciones por el dolor… Bueno, puede que Dipper tenga algo, le he visto antes con Mabel.

Guille caminaba por la orilla de la isla pensando en todo, en la herida de Dru, en la pelea que había tenido con Alba, en como saldrían de allí, en donde estaba el resto o si encontraría a alguien que cure a Dru.

- ¡Perry! Por favor, intenta salvarme- gritaba Doofenshmirtz con Perry (de Agente P) cogiendo de la mano casi llorando, siempre había sido su enemigo, pero verle asi, su brazo encajado entre dos piezas del avión sangrando, no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

- Perry… Si… si me voy dile a Vanessa que…- no podía resistirse, lloraba y el dolor consumía su cuerpo- Perry, yo… te aprecio, nunca te di el respeto que te mereces pero yo te aprecio.

Perry lo decía todo con la mirada, quiso darle un abrazo pero solo empeoraría su situación, el lo sabía, iba a morir…

- Soos, ¿sabes donde esta mi dinero?- preguntaba Stan buscándolo por la arena.

- Emm, creo que se quemo en el vuelo, ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto el gordinflón.

- Espera, ¿has dicho que se quemo? ¡NOOOO!- grito Stan.

- Hazme caso, ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo mucho- dijo Soos, se había desmayado y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

- Pues todo empezó antes de ayer cuando yo gane mucho dinero porque hubo más clientes en la cabaña del misterio que nunca, por eso decidimos ir a Orlando para satisfacer a los niños, el avión se retraso mucho porque el piloto tuvo que ir a Madrid, total, el vuelo hacia Madrid duro 12 horas, estuvimos 2 horas más después de ir a Madrid cuando unos críos en el avión jugaban a lanzarse una especie de castor, uno se estrello en el motor y se estrello el avión a esta isla en la que el dinero arde, no encontramos a nuestros amigos y tengo algo de frio ¡MAMI, QUIERO IRME A CASA!- replico Stan agotado después de toda esa explicación.

- No, si yo me refería a que paso antes de que ganaras tanto dinero

- Ah, me comí un burrito

Mientras, en el bosque de la isla.

- ¡Tania!

- ¡Mister!

Se abrazaron, se habían encontrado, pero había algo que les faltaba, el resto del grupo.

- Espera, ¿fuiste tú?- pregunto Tania separándose de él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Fuiste quien hizo que el avión se estrellara?

- Eh… no, fue Alb…- dijo nervioso disimulando

- No le eches la culpa a Alba ahora, ¡fuiste tú!

- ¡No! Solo jugábamos a lanzarnos…

- ¿Ornitorrincos? ¿Sabes la de accidentes de avión que hay al año porque un ornitorrinco se estrelle en el motor?- pregunto Tania

- Emmm, ¿uno?

- Venga, vamos a encontrar al grupo en esta maldita isla- dijo seria caminando hacia adelante.

- ¿Juntos…no?- le pregunto avergonzado, aterrorizado y con una sonrisa falsa. Ella ni se limito a mirarlo, solo siguió adelante haciendo que Mister hiciera una mueca de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo podremos salir de aquí?- preguntaba Mabel.

- Bueno, lo primero que tendremos que hacer es buscar a Stan, Soos y… Wendy- dijo eso último susurrando.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, si no…

- Hey, piensa en positivo, put put- dijo mientras le pegaba stickers de estrellitas en la cara.

- Gracias Mabel- dijo animando algo más la cara.

- ¡Dipper!- se escucho una voz cerca de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama?- preguntaba el chico.

- Hola, soy Guille, necesito ayuda

- Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Dipper

- Lo… escuche antes, bueno, una amiga tiene un herida muy grave en el brazo y necesito que tú me ayudes

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque encontraras algo en tu libro que nos pueda salvar- tuvo que decir el muchacho para que lo ayudaran, él sabía el secreto de Stan que había pasado al final de la temporada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- dijo sorprendido, Mabel también lo estaba.

- Estoy detrás de todo el misterio de Gravity Falls, te puedo contar lo que quieras pero antes debes ayudar a mi amiga.

- Va-vale, ¿pero cómo alguien tan joven puede ser el que está detrás de todo?

A Guille le habían pillado, no sabía cómo responder y decidió inventarse algo para darle más emoción a la trama de la serie, el saldrían ganando de todas formas.

- So- soy el salvador de Gravity Falls del terror que está sufriendo porque uno de vuestros amigos os está traicionando, yo escribí los libros, pero esa persona que hico ser más joven para que nadie me creyera, me convirtió en un niño de… emmm… ¡10 años! Y llevo 3 años intentando detenerlo pero siempre está por delante- explico Guille diciendo un explicación perfecta, el no creía tener ningún fallo.

- Entiendo, ¡ahora todo tiene sentido! ¿Pero quién esa persona de nuestros amigos?- pregunto Mabel curiosa.

- Os lo diré cuando me ayudéis, es urgente

- Ok ok- aclaro Dipper- ¿pero para que necesita saber una cura del libro? ¿No decías que usted los escribió?

- Oh vaya… emmm vale vale…-dijo nervioso- puf-pues eso tiene sentido porque… em eh porque…

- ¡Porque ese amigo te borro de tu memoria de parte que escribiste del libro!- dijo Mabel contenta por su deducción.

- ¡Claro, ahora sí que tiene sentido!- asintió su hermano.

- Ehm, si, ¡claro! ¡Eso es! Ahora ayudadme por favor.

- Claro claro- dijo Dipper mientras se sacaba su libro de la chaqueta y lo leía- las heridas graves según pone aquí se curan de la savia de las hojas de un árbol de nuez maraca, ¿sabes lo que es?

- Me suena que lo escribí y se su forma, pero no sé donde esta ese árbol- dijo Guille recordando de donde de verdad le suena.

- Si lo recuerdas busquémoslo entonces- propuso Dipper

- Vale, tenemos que darnos prisa, hay poco tiempo

- ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntaba triste Vanessa viendo la escena- ¿Has sido tú Perry?

Perry negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡No Vanessa! ¡No le eches la culpa!- gritaba Doofenshmirtz a su hija

- Tranquilo, no gastes fuerzas en gritar- le tranquilizaba su hija cuando ella le quito la mano de Perry de la suya y apoyo la de ella. Perry se enfado un poco al ver que Vanessa al hacer eso, pero luego comprendió que es su hija.

- Vanessa, gracias por hacerme feliz tantos años…

_- No eres tal vez tan mal papa al final-_ le susurro al oído.

- Alba…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por estar aquí, junto a mí- susurraba Dru.

- Po-por supuesto, estaré siempre a tu lado, estaré allí cuando llores y cuando rías, en tus días de melancolía y en tus alegrías, estaré allí cuando duermas y cuando sueñes, en tus miedos más profundos y en tus noches más frías, porque somos como hermanas, y nunca te dejare sola- le dijo Alba todo muy bajito

- Alba… gracias por todo, me gustaría que estuviera todo el grupo- le confesó Dru.

- No necesita que este todo el grupo, ni que te fueras a morir…- dijo eso con una sonrisa al final. Dru la miro seria, no estaba de broma, ella sabía se estaba desangrando y que el dolor cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

- Vas a vivir, Guille está buscando a Twilight y ella te salvara…- le dio esperanzas Alba cuando ella le interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

- Se nota Alba, ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto la chica esperando una respuesta.

- Yo fui quién hizo que se estrellara el avión, fui culpa mía lo siento mu…- dijo lamentándose cuando ella le interrumpió otra vez.

- ¿Qué?- Dru no sabía reaccionar, intento hacerlo bien y no echarle la bronca para no gastar fuerzas- No… no pasa nada

- Lo siento… estoy asustada

- ¿Acobardada? ¿No te sientes apreciada?- dijo Dru con una leve sonrisa recordando aquella canción.

- Jajaja, podrían venir ellas aquí y que nos la canten.

- Si… sería tan… ¡AH! ¡AAHH!- se lamentaba Dru, el dolor era cada vez más intenso.

- Tranquila, Guille encontrara algo… o eso espero…

Mientras, Doof seguía allí, intentando vivir lo mejor posible los últimos minutos de su vida.

-Y Perry, gracias por ser tú y destrozar cada inator cada día, lo agradezco mucho- dijo Doof mientras a Perry se le caía una lágrima.

- Adiós… ya nos veremos otro día…- dijo sus últimas palabras.

Los dos descubrieron que no era tan malo como parecía, era un buen hombre y siempre lo recordarían.

- Adiós papá…- dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

- Grrrr…- dijo Perry con tristeza.

- Creo Perry, que no hay nada más que decir ahora…- dijo Vanessa con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras Perry le miraba triste y curioso por saber que sería lo próximo que diría esa adolescente ahora huérfana.

_Vanessa: There´s nothing left to say now…_

Mientras, Dipper, Mabel y Guille buscaban ese extraño árbol. Dipper leía su libro durante todo el camino cuando encontró algo Guille en el bosque.

- Aquí hay un árbol cortado, que raro ¿no? ¿Quien ha podido cortar un árbol en una isla desierta?

- Pues esta textura es la misma que…- Dipper cogió su libro y lo comparo con el árbol cortado- es la misma que el árbol que buscamos…

Dipper y Guille se limitaron a alzar su vista y esperarse lo peor, montones de arboles de esa misma textura cortados.

-Pe-pero, no están ni siquiera los troncos, no hay… nada- dijo Guille.

- Alguien lo necesitaría…

-Pero… no hay hojas, ¿Cómo cogeremos la sabia?- pregunto preocupado.

- Lo siento colega, eso no lo sé…

Guille no sabía reaccionar, busco entre un montón de tierra para ver si había una hoja, pero solo había tristeza, soledad, sangre y barro. Un "no" salió del alma de ese muchacho.

Tania y Mister seguían recorriendo el bosque en busca de ayuda y con ganas de encontrar a la peña.

Una de esas cosas se cumplió. Alba y Dru.

- ¡Mister! ¡Tania!- dijo Alba mientras abrazo a los dos.

- Oh Alba, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto su amiga mientras que ella insistía.

- Pero… Dru no demasiado…

Los dos se sorprendieron al verlo y se echaron hacia ella a socorrerla.

- ¿Mister? ¿Tania?- dijo todo susurrando- ¿estáis aquí?

- Si, tranquila… Todo saldrá bien- no paraba de repetir Tania.

- Aun recuerdo cuando os conocí, uno a uno… fue de los mejores días de mi vida, yo con mi "YIAJAJÁ!" y mi "derp" sin parar, que bien lo pasábamos- recordaba Dru- que pena que esto se acabe…

- Esto no va a acabar- dijo Mister dándole esperanzas

Dru_: Who knows how long I've been awake now_

_The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

_They keep calling me_

_Beckoning…_

Guille_: __Who knows what's right; the lines keep getting thinner__  
__My age has never made me wise__  
__But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

Vanessa: _There's nothing left to say now_

Alba: _There's nothing left to say now_

Guille: _I'm giving up, giving up_

_Giving up now_

Dru: _Giving up, giving up, _

_Giving up now_

Mister: _Below, my soul, I feel an engine_  
Tania y Mister: _Collapsing as it sees the pain__  
__If I could only shut it out_

Dru: _I've come, too far, to see the end now__  
__Even if my way is wrong__  
__But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

Guille:_ There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

Vanessa: _Giving up, giving up_

_Giving up now_

_Alba: Giving up, giving up now_

_Giving up now_

Guille corrió hacia donde esta Dru, fue lo más rápido posible para verla por última vez.

Guille: _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

Alba: _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

Nada más llegar se giro Alba mirándole, no había olvidado la pelea de antes.

- Tenemos que hablar

- No ahora…- dijo enfadado mientras se acercaba hacia Dru.

Alba: _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

Dru: _I keep falling, I keep falling down_

_If you could only save me__  
__I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

Todos menos Dru: _There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_Giving up, giving up_

_Giving up now_

_Giving up, giving up_

_Giving up now…_

- Dru, tienes que salir adelante…- le dijo Mister

- Os… quiero- dijo Dru, pero no eran sus últimas palabras. Hubo un silencio, todos la miraban e incluso algunos lloraban cuando…

- ¡La magia de Twilight! ¡La he visto quitando el fuego del avión!- dijo Guille cuando salió corriendo hacia la orilla donde allí estaba Twilight, pero de otra manera.

- ¿Qué-que ha pasado?- pregunto Guille extrañado al ver el cuerpo de Twilight tirado en el suelo y un montón de ponis alrededor llorando.

- Tw-twilight… ha muerto…-dijo Pinkie Pie llorando.

-¿Qué? No… ahora…- dijo Guille preocupado, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Mientras, en la otra punta del mundo…

- Ya hemos llegado Fack- dijo Rookie

- Orlando es una ciudad tan bonita, esperaremos a la peña, tardaran unas 2 horas en venir…- se confió Fack.


	6. Capítulo 4: Frío

Holaaa, aquí estoy con otro capitulete de "Una peña de locura". En este capítulo hay una canción llamada "La abuelita" de Dani Martín. Y no, el título no tiene nada que ver con la canción. xD Al menos no aquí. Bueno, empezad a escucharla cuando veais el ***.**

Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, esto es "Frío".

Capítulo 4

Frío

- Pero… ¿Cómo murió Twilight?- se interesó Guille mientras su amiga Dru vivía sus últimos minutos.

- Uso su magia para apagar el fuego cuando no resistió mas y cayo…- relataba Rarity con la cabeza abajo. Si, Rarity, la persona que quería matar el mismo. Siempre de broma, riéndose con Dru y Rookie. Y pensar que Dru estaba desangrándose y Rookie… ¿Dónde estaría Rookie?

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Deberían de haber llegado ya Fack- se dio cuenta Rookie mientras que estaban tomándose un refresco en un restaurante.

- Supongo que hubo turbulencias, no tardaran

- ¿Y si en el avión se encontraron a todos los personajes de Phineas y Ferb, Gravity Falls y My Little Pony, Alba y Mister jugaron a lanzarse ornitorrincos y uno se pillo en el motor del avión, cayeron a una isla desierta donde Dru se esta desangrando, Twilight ha muerto y Guille ahora mismo se esta preguntando donde estoy? ¿Es asi? ¿Eh? ¿EH?- gritaba Rookie después de haber dicho todo eso muy rápido. Tenía el presentimiento de eso.

- Tio, eso no tiene sentido, su hubieras dicho que Guille es el salvador de Gravity Falls y que todos se pelean con Alba y Mister…

- Oh venga, lo estas leyendo en fan-fiction- dijo en un tono como si estuviera haciendo trampa mientras Fack guardaba su portátil rápidamente para que no viera que lo estaba leyendo realmente.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Fack disimulando.

- Creo que han roto una pared

- Vaya, ya es la cuarta que rompen hoy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Chicos… gracias por todo…- dijo Dru, ella creía que ya era su hora.

- No Dru, aun no… Guille encontrara a… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese maldito poni?- dijo Mister eso ultimo riéndose. Pareció como si Dru le recogiera esa sonrisa y se la pusiera ella. Una sonrisa, como un adorno de Navidad. Lo pones solo porque debes ponerlo.

- Gracias por estar aquí- dijo Dru refiriéndose a Alba, Tania y Mister.

- ¿Crees enserio que te daríamos de lado?- dijo Alba.

- Crei que no me encontraríais… esto es muy grande- dijo algo triste cuando una sonrisa le vino a la cara- vi a Isabella buscando a Phineas, me recordó a ti, Alba. Vi a Phineas y Ferb buscando a Candace, eso me recordó a Mister y vi a Candace buscando a Jeremy, eso me recordó a Tania.

Todos estaban emocionados al saber que se habían acordado de ellos. Tania se dio cuenta de una cosa y preguntó.

- ¿Y no te acordaste de Guille?

- Si… cuando vi a las Crusaders…- susurro recordándolo felizmente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

- Es una cosa de bronies, no lo entenderíais…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos porque nuestros amigos están náufragos?

- Es un fan-fic, acabara feliz, nunca un fan-fic de comedia termina mal- dijo Rookie confiado.

- ¿Pero tu has visto la situación? Creo que esto es drama, y no se si los dramas acaban bien…- dijo Fack un poco extrañado

- Es comedia, mira nuestras escenas

- Cierto… oye, ¿no nos cansamos de romper la cuarta pared eh?- pregunto Fack

- Es lo mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabéis algún… remedio para heridas graves en el brazo?- preguntaba aterrado Guille

- Yo sé algo de primeros auxilios- dijo Isabella levantando la mano.

- Bien, ¿dime que hago?- preguntó Guille angustiado.

- ¿Lleva sangrando mas de 15 minutos?

- Llevara mas o menos 20 minutos y no para de echar sangre- respondió rápido Guille.

- Vale, entonces estará entrando en estado de shock, tienes que girarle la cabeza hacia un lado para que no se ahogue con su propio vómito- informo la chica.

- Vale, vamos rápido- dijo el chico cuando los dos corrieron hacia el sitio donde estaba Dru.

- Tendrá la piel fría, necesita algo de calor- dijo Isabella mientras corría.

- Vale, ya estamos llegan...

Algo paro a Guille, había llegado al sitio, y si, se encontraron a Dru y a todos llorando. No sabían porque lloraban, no entendía nada. Mister le agarraba la mano, Tania estaba al lado acariciándole el pelo lentamente, Alba no podía ni mirar.

- Os-os quiero…- dijo Dru casi sin aire. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, miraba a todos y cuando se giro al lado y vio a Guille, todos hicieron lo mismo, le miraron a él, como si él tuviera la cura de todo esto. Rápidamente le grito a Isabella que hiciera algo. Ella saco de su mochila una especie de trapo y le rodeo con presión en la herida. Dru jadeaba.

- Gracias por molestarte, Guille- dijo susurrando.

- ¿Molestarme? Esto no es un detalle que te hago, esto es una necesidad, Dru- le explico a Dru cayéndole las lágrimas.

- Y… ¿y Twilight?- pregunto ella, con una esperanza. Él no quiso contestar, si esos eran sus últimos minutos no quería que los pasara triste. Y aunque Dru estaba al lado de la muerte y muriendo de recuerdos, sabía que algo iba mal con Twilight. No quiso decir nada

- Peña…- dijo Dru, como llamándolos. Cada palabra que decía Dru era sagrada, es como si fuera la palabra de Dios. Todos atendieron, parecía decir algo importante, se estaba desangrando demasiado aunque tuviera el torniquete. Isabella había leído que una vez empezar a desangrarte pierdes la conciencia y los sentidos.

- Creo que ya llego…

- No Dru, llego la hora de salvarte- dijo Alba.

- Sois lo mejor que he tenido y os recordare siempre y… os quiero…- en ese momento Dru se quedo parada, no porque se echara a llorar, y no le salieran las palabras para hablar. No, era otra cosa. Isabella le tomo el pulso y pronuncio unas palabras*****.

Frio. Todos lo notaron. Dolor. Mareo. Angustia.

_**Ella ya escribió**____**  
**__**En su pared**____**  
**__**Su gran historia**____****_

_**Él la acompaño**____**  
**__**Hasta el final**____**  
**__**Y se fue sola**____****_

_**¿Dónde está el botón**____**  
**__**Para entender algunas cosas?**____**  
**__**¿Cómo tanto afecto**____**  
**__**Va a acabar si hay memoria?**____****_

_**Y allí estará**____**  
**__**Echándote de menos**____**  
**__**Mirando atrás con su silencio**____****_

_**Y allí estará**____**  
**__**Muriendo de recuerdos**____**  
**__**Tan solo está**____**  
**__**Le falta el suelo**____****_

_**Él le pide al sol**____**  
**__**Poder hacer  
Que todo cambie**_

Él no sabe que  
Poder hacer  
Ya es muy tarde

¿Y dónde está el botón___**  
Para entender algunas cosas?**____**  
¿Cómo tanto afecto**____**  
Va a acabar si hay memoria?**____****_

Y allí estará___**  
Echándote de menos**____**  
Mirando atrás con su silencio**____****_

Y allí estará___**  
Muriendo de recuerdos**____**  
Tan solo está**____**  
Le falta el suelo**____****_

Allí estará...__

Todos lloraban, no se escapaba ninguno. Hasta que Isabella grito:

- ¡Esta cogiendo pulso!_****_

Despierta___**  
Que ya estás con ella**____**  
Cerca, siempre cerca**____**  
En vuestra amistad…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rookie y Fack estaban leyendo el fic en el portátil en el restaurante, súper adictos.

- Espera, ¿Dru ha muerto?- pregunto Rookie algo angustiado.

- ¿No ves que ha revivido tonto?

- ¿Y que pasara ahora?

- Pues yo que sé, vamos a seguir leyendo- dijo Fack.

- ¿Y por qué cortamos la historia?

- Para que baje el azúcar de un momento tan pasteloso- explico Fack.

- ¿Pero ya esta no?

- Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Papá…-seguía diciendo Vanessa. Su padre había muerto hace 10 minutos. Seguía llorándole en el hombro. Perry también lo hacía, pero alejado, no quería molestar. No quería romper el vínculo de la relación padre e hijo. Él solo sabía que no debía molestar. Al fin y al cabo era su hija.

A Perry se le agotaron las lágrimas, ya no sabía qué hacer y empezó a recordar los mejores momentos con Doof. Sonrió y a la vez se entristeció recordando su muerte. Pero lo que no sabía Perry es que la suya venia de camino…

Un satélite misteriosamente cayó del cielo aplastando a Perry por la mitad de su cuerpo.

- ¡Perry! ¡No, tu tampoco!- grito Vanessa.

Pero la sangre de Perry fluía lentamente por todo el satélite.

- ¡NO!

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Dru! Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Mister mientras veía como la herida estaba intacta, no tenia ningún rasguño ya y se encontraba en un buen estado.

- Alguien…- dijo Dru confusa.

Se escucho a alguien correr. No sabían que era pero algo corría. Todos abrazaron a Dru, después de todo había sobrevivido por una misteriosa cura mágica.

- Fu-fue Twilight…- dijo finalmente Dru.

Guille no resistió mas, tuvo que decirle la verdad. Se lo dijo asi de golpe, que había muerto. Dru lloro, sabia que era ficción, pero haber tenido la ocasión de poder conocer a Twilight y no haberlo hecho. Al menos se sintió orgullosa de lo que hizo en sus últimos minutos.

- ¿Pu… puedo verla?- pregunto Dru.

-Va-vale… están también todas las ponis.

- Mas razón para ir- dijo sonriente.

- ¿Vamos todos no?- preguntó Alba.

- Claro- respondió Guille.

Mister y Alba se miraron raro, como si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos raro.

Llegaron al lugar. Por alguna razón entraña todas las ponis sonreían. Twilight estaba viva. Por una misteriosa cura mágica. Dru sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- dijo Dru mas alegre que nunca.

- ¡Ha sobrevivido, no se sabe como!- gritaba Pinkie Pie.

Lo que hizo Dru en ese momento fue espontaneo, bailo con cada uno de los ponis abrazándolo, solo todo con Twilight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vanessa aparto el satélite aunque pesara bastante. Hizo lo mismo con las piezas del avión que mataron a su padre. Perry estaba aplastado. Muerto. Otra vez frío. Vanessa estaba completamente sola. Se dio la vuelta para llamar a alguien que le ayudara y escucho un ruido detrás suya. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró algo increíble.

Perry vivo. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Había sido como… una misteriosa cura mágica, no lo creía. Pero lo que de verdad no se creía es que cuando mirara al frente Doof también estaba vivo. Los dos estaban vivos, estaban confusos pero estaban vivos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me alegro de todo esto- dijo Mister- pero… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- No lo se…- dijo Tania

- ¡Mirad allí!- exclamo Alba.

Todos miraron como Doofenshmirtz y Perry se levantaban a lo lejos haciendo que Vanessa los abrazaran.

- Estaban muertos y han revivido, ¿Cómo?- dijo Tania.

Oyeron los mismos pasos que antes y fueron corriendo dejándolo todo atrás para ver que era. Le siguieron durante mucho tiempo, fatigados llegaron a una cueva.

Se adentraron en ella cuando encontraron algo increíble. Comida. Y no comida como fruta que se podría recoger de aquí, no, perritos calientes, bolsas de patatas. Había una despensa y un frigo. Todos lo observaron alucinados.

El frigo estaba conectado a un generador raro. No tenían ni idea de donde estaban ni porque estaba eso allí pero encontraron algo raro inscrito dentro de la cueva.

"Isadogue"

Todos se quedaron alucinados, no sabían que Isadogue existía realmente…

- Creo que aquí hay otra puerta- dijo Tania.

- Vamos a abrirla- propuso Dru.

- Que misterioso…- susurro Mister.

- Venga, ¡ábrela de una vez!- exclamó Alba.

- Cada puerta es una aventura, asi que…- dijo Guille mientras la abría.

Pero ellos no se esperaban lo que había tras esa puerta misteriosa…


	7. Capítulo 5: Feliz Navidad

Holaaaaaa, bueno bueno bueno. Lo primero, ¡Feliz Navi-peña! xD Bueno, este capítulo va como "apartado" del resto, a partir de este capítulo NADA volverá a ser como antes, es algo confuso.

Bueno, después del gran éxito que tuvo en twitter #LosDeLaPeñaSeDanLeña (una peli porno imaginaria con los de la peña) hare una referencia en el capítulo xD

En este capítulo me ha ayudado un poco Alba y se me olvido poner en el capítulo anterior el merecido reconocimiento de Tania. Y bueno, naturalmente, este capítulo hay una canción de John Lennon llamada "Happy Christmas (War is Over)".

Ahora, solo tengo que decir, felices fiestas y que disfrutéis el capítulo, "Feliz Navidad".

Capítulo 5

Feliz Navidad

4 meses después

Corrían lo más rápido posible, parecía como si se le desgastaran los zapatos. Huían de ella, nunca habrían pensado acabar asi.

- Creo que le hemos dado esquinazo- dijo Guille serio.

- Vale, ya hemos huido de mi hermana, ¿qué toca ahora?- dijo Vero con una pequeña sonrisa. Vero estaba también allí, de una manera muy extraña y confusa, todo tenía que ver con la puerta.

- ¿Te crees que esto es un juego?- le miro Dru amenazante- Ha muerto gente por ella, ¿sabes?

- Si, lo sé, ¿te crees que no me importa? Solo quería endulzar la situación- reprimió Vero.

- Pues la estas amargando- dijo Alba.

- ¿Queréis tranquilizaros? -intervino Guille- Y parad de llamarla "ella", ¿tiene un nombre sabes?

- Me niego a decirlo- dijo Dru seria.

- Tania- dijo Alba simplemente- ¿contento?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mucho tiempo después…

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba Alba confusa rascándose la cabeza. Estaba tirada en el suelo en una orilla de la playa. Notaba como fluían las olas.

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor y vio a alguien a lo lejos. Era un hombre alto, mayor, como de unos 60 años cada vez se acercaba más rápido. Cuanto más se acercaba con más claridad se podía apreciar su cara de emoción.

- ¡Alba!- grito con voz ronca cuando ya estaba a un metro más o menos de ella.

- ¿Qui-quien eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la isla, sigues en la isla, no me lo creo…- decía feliz. Se intento acercar mas pero ella se aparto, le daba miedo ese hombre, no le conocía de nada. Él apoyo sus manos en sus hombros y ella se las quito rápidamente.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunto.

-…no…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos a la cueva de Isadoge- propuso Guille- allí estaremos a salvo.

- Ya no pertenece a Isadoge- aclaró Dru- ahora es nuestra, ella murió ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y se fueron rumbo a esa cueva en la que ponía un "2" en la entrada.

Alba se sentó junto a Guille en el suelo de esa cueva.

- Eh, ¿qué tal?- le preguntó Alba, el tenía la mirada hipnotizada, mirando hacia el horizonte.

- No paro de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado…

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Alba.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos abierto esa puerta?- dijo Guille.

- Habríamos muerto, seguro- aclaro Alba fríamente.

- ¿Y acaso no vamos a morir de todas formas? -soltó Guille con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

- Esperanza- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso es lo que necesitas y si no lo tienes nunca podrás volar- dijo alzando sus brazos al aire y moviéndolos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Volar? Ni que quisiera ser un pájaro…

- Es metafórico- le explicó mientras se detenía.

- ¿No me digas? Ahora mismo no tengo ganas ni tiempo de volar, si no de salvar a los mios, ¿entiendes?

- Has cambiado, ¿dónde esta el Guille soñador que siempre nos sacaba una sonrisa?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Se fue.

- Pues llámame cuando vuelva- dijo Alba levantándose del lugar y dejándole solo.

- Espera sentada- le gritó levemente para que le escuchara mientras andaba hasta donde estaba Dru.

Esa cueva tenía una barra como de bar y unos asientos. Dru estaba detrás de la barra y Alba se sentó en uno de los asientos.

- Hola- le dijo Dru algo amigable.

- Es un idiota

- Si, a veces…creo que yo soy la que mejor lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-

- Ya hemos llegado Isadoge- dijo Tania mirando como contemplaban una cueva.

- Bien, ahora empieza el espectáculo…- dijo ella poderosamente.

-.-.-.-.-

Alba seguía en la barra con Dru, tomándose una Fanta, Dru se tomaba otra.

- Y bueno, ¿qué tal tu Alba?- le preguntó Alba.

- Gracias- dijo mirándola a los ojos algo emocionada.

- ¿Qué-que pasa?- pregunto confusa

- Nunca me preguntan como estoy yo, soy como "la que sobra" del grupo- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No lo eres- dijo rápido para calmarla.

- Para ti no, ya lo sé, eres mi mejor amiga desde…- dijo Alba. Iba a seguir pero algo le paro, un recuerdo, un recuerdo de su amiga convirtiéndose en lo peor. Dru decidió continuar esa frase.

- Lo de Tania.

- Muchos creen que lo que me importa de verdad fue lo de Tania, pero en realidad… fue lo que le paso a Mister- dijo simplemente.

- Ha pasado poco tiempo desde aquello, entiendo que…

- 25 de Octubre, han pasado 61 días, o sea, hoy hacen 2 meses. No he podido mirar el calendario desde aquello…- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿2 meses y un día? No sabía que era tan…- dijo cuando se paro secamente- 2 meses y un día… Alba, hoy es Navidad…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ho-hoy?- dijo ya un poco más alegre.

- No se, ¿tu celebras la Navidad el 25 de Diciembre?- dijo un una sonrisa.

- … Puede- rió Alba al igual que Dru, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Es bueno reírse en estos momentos- dijo Dru todavía con una sonrisa- ¿sabes quién me enseño eso?

Ella preguntó quién entrañada y Dru sonrió al recordarlo y se lo dijo.

- Un jovenzuelo parecido al que ahora está tirado en una parte de esta cueva.

- No, ese no es el que te ha contado eso- dijo simplemente.

- He dicho que es parecido, no que sea él, venga, dale una oportunidad.

- No, no quiero Guilal, ya te dije que no.

- Oh venga, tienes que superar el Alister- dijo sonriente.

- Cuanto shippeo, ni que esto fuera "Los de la peña de dan leña".

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo abriras la cueva? Creo que esta forzada…

- Como siempre Tania… con magia…

-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno, yo me voy a dar un paseo a tomar aire fresco- aviso Vero.

- Es muy precipitado, me opongo- dijo Guille.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Y si te encuentran?- pensó él.

- ¡Que no me va a pasar nada! Soy la mayor de aquí, no quiero que me mande un niñato - dijo la veinteañera mientras salía de la cueva y Guille le miraba con mala actitud- ¿Cómo se abre esto?

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si, ya la estas derribando- decía Tania maquiavélicamente. Isadogue estaba usando su magia azul para abollar la entrada hasta destruirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- se dio cuenta Alba.

- Suena como si estuvieran… ¡aporreando la cueva!- alertó Guille.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Venga, ¡ya está a punto!- decía Tania mientras Isadogue usaba su magia cada vez con más fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Son ellas!- dijo Dru.

- Creo que lo mejor sería esperar y hablar con ellas- dijo lentamente Vero.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Nos mataran!- gritó Alba.

- Vosotros hacedme caso…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fack y Rookie seguían allí en Orlando, en el mismo bar leyendo el fic.

- Oye, ¿nosotros llevamos 4 meses aquí o solo el tiempo que se sube este fic?- dijo Rookie.

- Hombre, creo que no llevamos aquí 4 meses.

- Vale, vale… por cierto, ¿quién era Isadoge?- pregunto riéndose.

- ¡No me puedo creer que no lo sepas! Es una mutación entre Isabella y un doge- explico Fack.

-Ya lo sabía, ¿estas escenas son de relleno no?- preguntó Rookie.

- Creo que sí, no somos importantes en la trama…

- Espero que lo seamos al final…- susurro aburrido Rookie.

- Y tanto, esto ya me aburre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PUM

La puerta se abrió e Isadoge y Tania entraron rápidamente.

- ¡Mierda! ¡No están aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No se vosotros pero - ¡Mierda! ¡No están aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No se vosotros pero yo voy a abrir la puerta.

- ¡NO!- gritaron todos cuando se encontraron algo que no se esperaban. Era Phineas. Había dado pedradas para que le abrieran la puerta, Estaba solo, desorientado y llorando.

- Necesito ayuda…

Todos se quedaron impresionados y Vero le guio hasta un sitio donde sentarse.

- Escuchaba voces de un niño- susurro Vero a todos- y decidí abrirle, sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Ahora, cuidadle y preguntadle como esta y que ha pasado, iré a dar un paseo, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron asustados y Vero se fue, pero aun asi temían por lo que podía pasarle a Vero.

Todos acudieron a Phineas y Dru pregunto:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ca-Candace… y Ferb…

- ¿Qué paso con ellos?

- Vi como… Isabella mato a Candace…- dijo con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué?- se extraño Alba- No, tuvo que ser Isadoge…

- Y Ferb simplemente… fue a por ella y no volvió… no sé lo que le ha pasado- dijo calmándose un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le preguntó Tania a Isadoge.

- Buscarles, tenemos todavía un caso pendiente…

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- le dijo Tania a Isadoge.

-.-.-.-.-

Vero caminaba por el bosque cuando también escucho un ruido. Se acerco hacia el lugar del ruido y vio una mirada que le dejo atrapada: Isadoge. Un grito sono de su garganta y el corazón latía con más fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Alguien ha oído eso?- dijo Alba.

- Creo que era un grito de Vero, ¡vamos!- gritó Dru.

Abrieron la puerta de la cueva y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el grito.

- ¡Vero!- gritó Alba. Vero esta tirada en el suelo e Isadoge miraba a todos con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Tu! ¡Antes estabas con nosotros! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- le gritó Guille a Isadoge mientras ella sonreía.

Phineas venía corriendo por detrás y le gritó:

- ¡Es ella! ¡Tú mataste a Candace!

- Feliz Navidad…- dijo Isadoge mientras que un humo azul oscuro la rodeaba y hacia que desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Hoy es Navidad?- preguntó Rookie.

- Oh mierda, fue ayer, pero bueno, no importa lo daremos por válido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isadoge se fue a otro lugar de la isla donde le esperaba Tania.

- ¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó Tania

- Quiero que me hagas un favor Tania, he dejado a Vero débil, justo para que TU puedas matarla, ¿te gustaría hacerlo?- propuso Isadoge

- Allá voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡VERO! ¿Estás bien?- se acerco Alba.

- Si… solo me ha dejado un poco débil…

- Menos mal… no vuelvas a sa…

Algo interrumpió a Alba, un humo azul marino envolvió a Tania. Todos contemplaron su silueta con un cuchillo.

- ¡Cuidado, es Tania!- alarmó Guille apartando a Alba de allí.

Tania no dijo nada, no pudo decir nada, simplemente ataco, aprovecho que Vero estuviera tirada en el suelo para utilizar su cuchillo. Pero la miró a los ojos y se paró por un momento.

Era su hermana, su amiga para todo, ¿se atrevería a matarla? ¿Se atrevería a perder a su amiga? ¿Se atrevería a desobedecer las normas de Isadoge? Y lo peor, ¿se atrevería a hacerlo delante de todos sus amigos?

Millones de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, millones de tonterías para muchos pero momentos muy importantes para ella. Su corazón y su lealtad se unieron en una pelea donde el campo de batalla era su cerebro.

Estaba tan limpio ese campo de batalla, es como si lo hubiesen lavado, y asi era. En ese campo solo había lealtad y poco corazón asi que no tuvo más remedio. Empuño ese arma con todas sus fuerzas y lo clavo en su corazón.

¿Qué ironía no? La lealtad fue tan avariciosa que no le basto con destruir solo un corazón, si no dos. Vero pensaba que había ganado el corazón pero su pensamiento era erróneo. La lealtad ganó ese asalto, esa "prueba", pero ella no sabía que había otro asalto con su lealtad y su corazón.

Levantar la cabeza hacia arriba, esa fue su verdadera batalla, ver las caras de sus amigos de toda la vida al ver como se marchitaba, como se les salía de las manos otra vida más.

Los ojos llorosos de sus amigos fueron como un apoyo para el pequeño corazón que quedaba, y su cerebro se fue llenando de recuerdos. Ya lo sabía, no debía de hacer caso a las órdenes de Isadoge, desde aquel momento supo que algún día, no muy lejano, se reuniría con los suyos y lucharía contra Isadoge, algún día…

Tania no pudo estar allí más tiempo, quería despejar su cabeza de tanta desgracia, tanta miseria que había causado, nunca se lo perdonaría. Giro y el humo volvió a aparecer llevándosela de ese maldito lugar.

Las palabras de nuestros héroes eran inexistentes. No le salían las palabras. Guille no supo que decir, no sabía porque dijo eso pero desencadeno tensión y tristeza. Sus palabras sonaron leves y ahogadas y para él, difíciles de pronunciar.

- Feliz Navidad…

So, this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun

And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The road is so long

And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun

And so this is Christmas  
We hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

War is over  
If you want it  
War is over  
Now

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Lo hiciste?- pregunto Isadoge. Tania asintió- Bien, pues ahora empieza lo peor… no creo que vayan a tener felices fiestas…


End file.
